kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anastasislegend
10:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC)}} Hey welcome to the KHWikia/Keyhole, the image you have uploaded will shortly be deleted as it is property of one of our users Darkheart3. Thanks and enjoy your stay 10:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) And I deleted all the images you just uploaded because they were already here. Look for them, and do not use darkheart's Final form--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello i'm LegendAqua.. Umm just wondering where you found this picture from?... http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Paradeigma.jpg. ok Thanks Ummm sure.. here's my friend userbox.. but where did u find that picture?... http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Paradeigma.jpg Welcome and... Hello Hello Anastasislegend. Yeah I wanna be friends. Do you have a friend userbox? Mine is . It's nice to have another R&C fan here. See ya later !!! http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said 'http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 10:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Welcome! Welcome Traveler :D (Sorry just had to ^^) . If you have any questions or need any help with anything please ask! ^^ Oh and btw when posting to someone's page always make sure you sign your post at the end using ~~~~. That way I have an easier time finding you. ;P You might also be interested in learning how to make talk bubbles (all these things on this page including this one. Anyway if that's the case all you need to do is ask! ^^ Have a nice day! :D }} Hey there How to make a talk bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) Oh, and heres my userbox. } |text=Hello all users of Keyhole!THIS IS MY FIRST TALK BUBBLE!}} } |text=Hello all users of KeyhoLE!ventus.}} Erm Hello, may i just point out that the picture for your Ven bubble is actually a picture of Roxas? I know it because have no hood and hin no organization.I put roxas sprite because he is also cool!AnastasislegendAnastasislegend 05:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) RATCHET AND CLANK } |text=Hello all users of KeyhoLE!DR NAFARIOUS}} } |text=CLANK:IAM A SECRET AGENT AND I MUSTNT SAY IT NEVER.OOOOPS I SAY IT TO YOU.THIS IS MY SECRET}}